This invention relates generally to inverter type power supplies, and relates more particularly to such power supplies including an inverter transformer through which the current is periodically switched in operation of the inverter.
In such inverter circuits, during each half-cycle of inverter operation, the leakage reactance of the inverter transformer stores an appreciable amount of energy which can cause damaging voltage transients and which usually represents wasted power in the circuit. The existence of these transients necessitates the use of larger and higher-power rated components than would otherwise be required, causing a problem which tends to become progressively more troublesome at the higher inverter operating frequencies which are otherwise desirable for many applications.
Such voltage transients can be limited by use of passive linear damping networks, but their use significantly increases the power dissipation. Non-linear voltage suppressors may also be helpful, though these can only dissipate the stored energy and may not provide adequate control of peak voltages. It is of course highly desirable to minimize the voltage transients with minimal power loss, and if the stored energy can be returned to the circuit the efficiency will be still better.